The nation of Rogue's
by A Death Trooper
Summary: April, 1937. German officers disstatified with Hitler begin operation: Ice. This would become the greatest defection in human history: read here how they impacted modern society! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (This is mostly a timeline-story. Dialogue is small/non-existent.)


**Keep in mind that this is an alternate universe: the Earth has become some, 2.5 times larger. We will not go into space, so that is one thing i don't have to worry about.**

 _It all begins in 1937: Admiral Geratz Deiner and a couple of other naval officials, who are against Hitler's plans to attack London and France, begins to secretly smuggle manpower and equipment to a secret base on a island in the Arctic region. The island is named flüchtig._

 _1936: The first raw materials from privately hired producers arrive, and a small shipyard is constructed. A small ww1 cruiser arrives there for defense. The Gazelle cruiser begins to patrol the area, and provide training for naval soldiers and officers. A small base is constructed in the mountains for more warmth and isolation._

 _Winter, 1936. After three German soldiers freeze to death, small heaters are distributed through the base. After the deployment of the heaters, morale goes up._

 _1937: A Rogue American ship arrives at the base. After a small interrogation, they are accepted in the base. They also stole the plans for the(For now useless) North Carolina class and the(Also useless)'long' Essex class. The plans for the Avro Lancaster and Spitfire fighters are appreciated and added to the list of future fighters._

 _July, 1937. A rich deposit of iron and tungsten ore is found in the mountain on the island, and some workers are send to begin the mining and excavation of the ore. A small boat that was send on a regular scouting run discovers a middle sized island. The island is empty of human life. The temperature varies from 15 degrees Celsius and 23 degrees Celsius. A secondary base is constructed there, and the leaders move to the island._

 _1938\. Königsberg class Cruiser Blitz is constructed and launched at flüchtig. The Cruiser moves from flüchtig to the new island of the same name, Blitz. The German-American rogues begin the construction of an 'long' Essex class Aircraft carrier to function as a mobile base if needed. The carrier is expected to be complete for launch in February 1940._

 _August 1938. With small bits of resources coming from Germany, two new types of tanks are build. The Panzerkampfwagen II Luchs and Crusader II tanks are constructed for home defense. They are renamed Panzer I(B) and II(B) respectively, as to not confuse them with German tanks. There are 30 tanks of each type._

 _1939\. Germany invades Poland, Czechoslovakia and the Netherlands. Poland falls after one month and two weeks, the Netherlands after eight days and Czechoslovakia after four._

 _France and Britain mobilize troops, and the Africa garrisons begin to build fortifications in strategic locations. The GARA(German-American Rogue Alliance) begins conscription in it's islands: rising the active and prepared military personnel up to 25,000 men._

 _July, 1939. A small island chain is found. Three islands are the size of Madagascar, and five are the size of Japan. An Australia like island is found in the middle. Colonies are constructed there, and the islands have a warm climate. The minimum temperature is 18 degrees, and the maximum is 26 degrees. Three air bases, two shipyards and four docks are built. The Deutschland class Cruiser Alliance leaves the construction yard, and four Fletcher class cruisers enter construction._

 _-Naval strength GARA alliance, 1940-_

 _1 Deutschland class Cruiser_

 _2 Königsberg class Cruisers_

 _0 Fletcher class Cruisers(4 in construction)_

 _4 U-boats VIIC(B) class(in construction, 2 completed)_

 _0 Iowa class Battleships(2 planned for 1941)_

 _0 Essex class aircraft carrier(1 in construction, estimated completion: 12th of May, 1940)_

 _0 1936B cruisers(2 planned for 1941)_

 _0 Bi****************************_

 _0 Ko***************************_

 _0 Y****************************_

 _0 ******************************_

 _0 ******************************_

 _0 ******************************_

 _0 ******************************_

 _-Land strength GARA alliance-_

 _26,000 manpower(Kar 98k bolt rifles, Gewehr 98 semi-automatic rifles, FG42 Automatic rifles, MP40 SMGs, Enfield semi-automatic rifles, Thompson SMGs._

 _Machine guns: MG34, M2 browning.)_

 _66 tanks (33 Panzer II luchs and 33 Crusader II tanks.)_

 _-Airstrength GARA alliance-_

 _170 fighter aircraft(50 ME bf 109 fighters, 20 Spitfire fighters and 150 FW 190 fighters.)_

 _80 bomber aircraft(50 JU 87 STuKA's, 30 Lancaster bombers)_

 _1940\. Japan begins it's Pacific campaign, but steers away from Pearl Harbor. Surviving Dutch ships arrive at Arpeggio Blue for safekeeping. All ships are under lock and key in hidden docks in the Arpeggio. The Essex Carrier is complete. It's named the GARA Brandingenburg, after a small city in the GARA islands._

 _Early June, 1940. After a section in the excavation in the Arctic base collapses, a giant underground complex is found. The language looks very familiar to Dutch, American and German words mixed together, so Dutch and American speaking people are helping with the decrypting of the language._

 _Late June, 1940. GARA spies have acquired the blueprints of the Bismarck and Tirpitz class ships. Multiple secret supporters, like admiral Gunzig, leave Germany with multiple U-boats and one Leipzig class Cruiser._

 _Hitler is furious, and SS and wehrmacht agents hunt down and investigation in all branches in officers in the German Military begin. Heinrichs Zwarts, a German Colonel and his personal troops, highjack six U-boats of the Type VIIC. They lose U-320 to a British bombing raid, but the rest reach GARA territory on August the 2nd, 1940._

 _Early September, 1940. German rear admiral, now GARA admiral Gunther Clien arrives in GARA territory as the last(Original)German defector. All navy defectors were to be subjected to a mental and physical test._

 _Early January, 1941. Three new U-boats of the VIIC type are constructed, and GARA spies in America copy the plans for the South Dakota class Battleships. Hitler loses all trust in the Kriegsmarine after an assassination on Erich Raeder leaves him in a critical state._

 _The only ships that would be produced by Nazi Germany in WW2 would be U-boats after the attempt._

 _Mid July, 1941. Bismarck and Admiral Graf Spee are sunk in the Battle of Denmark Strait, but not before they taking out HMS hood, HMS Electra, HMS Echo and HMS Norfolk._

 _After months of trying to decrypt the language, Dutch engineer Paul Hansten decodes it. With the language now understood, GARA troops enter the facility. Big containers full of silvery metal are found in the inner facility. As the troops arrive in the assumed command centre, new schematics for technology are found on the consoles. The STG44 and modern bulletproof armor is issued for GARA troops in December._

 _Nanites, the silvery metal, are used for the construction of Heavy Cruiser class and Battleships. With those nanites, the Bismarck Battleship GARA protector is completed in one month instead of eight months._

 _December, 1941. Japan attacks Pearl Harbor._

 _Population of the GARA number 1,204,560._

 _The national flag from GARA is changed from the balkenkreuz to a symbol found in the Arctic Base. (Red background with a white symbol of the Galactic republic from Star Wars, but without the ring.)_

 _1942, early July. Hitler's assault on the Soviet Union begins.(A.K.A, Operation Barbarossa.) Some German officers, already seeing what will await them, prepare to pack to defect or flee. GARA recruiters offer to help those fleeing officers. One of them is the Dutch Paul Klien, a young Colonel in the Panzer Corp. The 30 year old has command over the 12th Panzer Platoon(Not counting the support trucks and mechanized infantry, otherwise it would be a battalion.), with the new Tiger I tanks and the upgraded 7,5 c.m Panzer IV tanks._

 _1942, early June. Greece is invaded by Fascist Italy and Germany. Greece resists, and Allied reinforcements arrive irregularly, creating and ever-changing front. This would ultimately keep Greece in the fight._

 _1942, mid July. The Battle of Midway ends in a decisive American victory. GARA observers in VIIC submarines send the info to GARA HIGHCOM for evaluation, and adaption for Aircraft Carriers. Japanese Battleship Yamato leaves dock and sets for sea in the Pacific, and after its first battle, possible weak spots are identified by U-448, an experimental IXD2 class submarine. Counters for Yamato are to be constructed on all Arpeggio's(Blue, Red, Green and White)._

 _16 inch cannons are used in defense of the islands._

 _All Arpeggio's get a defensive complement of 8x2 16 inch cannons, 20x2 15.5 inch cannons, 40x3 5 inch cannons and 80x1 8.8cm FLaK 18 AA guns. They are focused in a circle like pattern on the islands._

 _January-February 1943. The Soviet Union slowly but surely pushes the Germans back, and in April the last Nazi offensive begins in the eastern front._

 _April, 1943. Allied planes scout the GARA Bismarck class Battleship Protector when it returns from a regular patrol, and Allied HIGHCOM is petrified with the news of another Bismarck menace. Allied merchant ships get bigger protection and convoys, making it harder for Nazi U-boats to destroy Allied shipping. Karl Dönitz is, understandably, frustrated and Hitler is once again furious._

 _June 12th, 1943. The defecting 12th German Panzer Battalion in Greece, commanded by Paul Klien, is evacuated via sea. The GARA Essex class Aircraft Carrier Home One, two Deutschland Cruisers and 4 1936B cruisers escort the 4 new Type-32 Sea Troop Transports. U-1220 sinks one Type 32, but the enemy Type IX U-boat is sunk after two misfires. The 12th Panzer Battalion suffers heavy losses when Wehrmacht Officer's notice the defecting Battalion, and only 40 of the original 75 tanks are operational. The 1st Evacuation fleet escapes the Italian blockade due to poor weather, and on June 28th, the 1st Evacuation Fleet is home in Arpeggio Blue._

 _Allied response is swift, and with the Italian blockade distracted, British and American reinforcements stream #in. Greece resistance strengthens with the influx of Allied troops, and Axis troops are pushed to the border._

 _American troops are stunned at the Essex Carrier, and an investigation begins to take place._

 _November, 1943. American offensive stalls after the retaking of Burma. Exhausted American troops are given a two month rest time, and repairs are made to ships, tanks and planes._

 _December, 1943. GARA spies copy the plans for the Graf Zeppelin Carrier and the Yamato class Battleship. The Graf Zeppelin is discarded as an outdated design for military construction, but it finds purpose as a big transport for goods and tanks. 2 are planned._

 _The total GARA population number 3,567,800._

 _Early May, 1944. D-Day begins in Normandy, and German defenders are routed after three days of heavy fighting. A liberal amount of flamethrowers are used._

 _GARA spies attempt to kill German HIGHCOM and seek peace with the west, but they are discovered and killed. GARA is for the first time mentioned in German reports. All GARA supporters, recruiters and personnel pull out and flee Germany. Under them is one Erwin Rommel and his family._

 _Tirpitz class Battleship Tirpitz is sunk by RAF bombers._

 _June, 1944. Paris is free from Axis control, and Allied troops move north-west._

 _The GARA Council, consisting of 3 High Admirals, 7 Admirals and 5 Vice Admirals, decide that one Yamato, two Iowa Battleships, 8 1936B cruisers and 6 Type XIC U-boats will help the Americans in the Pacific. The 1st Assault Fleet launches an all-out attack on Iwo-Jima, and breaks the Japanese morale with the appearance of the Yamato._

 _Late June, 1944. When trying to access the computers in the Arctic Base, Flynt Steel accidentally prints 50% of all products on the computer on water resistant paper. The GARA Council promotes Flynt to Assistant Manager in the Base. All ships classified as Heavy Cruisers and above(14,000 tons of displacement) receives an upgraded Radar and Sonar._

 _The Panther Medium tank enters service in the GARA, designated Panzer III(B), the Tiger I enters service in the GARA, designated Panzer IV(B) and the Panzer IV(F2) enters service as Panzer V(B). The Panzer II(B) becomes a training vehicle._

 _June, 1945. Operation Market Garden begins, and fails when Allied troops fail to secure the Arnhem Bridges._

 _Mid June, 1945. The 1st Assault Fleet receives reinforcements, in the shape of six XIC U-boats, 2 Deutschland Cruisers and 2 Essex Aircraft Carriers. 6 resupply craft are also attached to the fleet. The fleet begins to harass the fleet Yamato is in, forcing the Japanese to be constantly alert._

 _GARA forces begin operation Shift Of The Guard. 1750 GARA troops quickly infiltrate Japanese Docks with the help of high-speed Type 38 Boarding vessels, destroy two destroyers, and highjack a Kongo class Battlecruiser(Haruna), and two Fubuki class Destroyers, Yuki and Kumo. The Haruna is classified as sunk by Allied Airplanes by IJN officials._

 _IJN Yamato is sunk by Allied aircraft, and IJN Musashi is sunk by Allied Submarines._

 _Late June, 1945. Desperate German troops highjack U-213, U-776, U-442, U-332 and an almost completed H-42 Battleship. While fleeing, they lose U-442 and U-332, and the H-42 receives light damage. GARA Escort Fleet 'homecoming' lure the German defectors to Arpeggio Green, and the Germans are incorporated in the GARA island nation. The H-42 is analyzed, and design flaws are discovered and promptly removed. The H-42 will replace the North Carolina Battleships._

 _Early July, 1945. Adolf Hitler commits suicide in his bunker. Karl Dönitz becomes Führer of Germany, and promptly evacuates all German people to the west. The Soviet Union is now only stopped by platoons of armed SS and volkssturm units._

 _Mid July, 1945. The treaty of Dunkirk is signed in west controlled area's. Germany capitulates to the west. Germany is divided in two halves: the Cold War begins._

 _Late August, 1945. Two american bombers drop the only used Atom Bombs on Japan._

 _The Japanese surrender is signed on board the USS Missouri._

 _Total GARA casualties: 3.459, including defectors(no civilian deaths because the war never reached GARA shores.)_

 _1946\. BeNeLux begins rebuilding efforts with major US help. West and East Germany are divided by the Iron Curtain._

 _American Military Intelligence are looking for any rogue American vessels in relation to the Essex Carriers and UK fighters used in WW2 by an unknown faction._

 _1948\. GARA scientist Even Klein discovers the Klein Field: a shield that can absorb kinetic damage and store it, and then release it via a special cannon made by the nanites._

 _Professor Alex Mercer discovers that when a person uses nanites in itself, that the mental consciousness will survive in a model of sorts when he dies from old age. He takes his case to GARA admirals, and all captains in ships higher in class than Cruisers get one of the new nanites cocktails. They discover that it's easier to control their ships, as if they are the ship._

 _Admiral Hipper class Cruisers(Renamed Blitz class) are used by the GARA as escort vessels._

 _1949\. Remaining 1936B class Cruisers are discreetly sold to private purchasers, the BeNeLux and the Soviet Union._

 _Panzer I and II tanks are sold to the BeNeLux. GARA engineers construct a new tank based on the reports from Allied and Axis sources. The result is the Centurion Mk. 7/1, or Panzer VI(B). They are constructed in platoons of 30._

 _Königsberg class Cruisers are scrapped, and it's guns are used to train new gunners._

 _The first Essex Carrier build, 'Home One', is sent to the GARA Naval Museum in Arpeggio Blue._

 _The construction of Yamamoto(A Yamato class Battleship, In honor of the admiral) begins. The Japanese culture intrigues the civilians of the Arpeggio's, and civilians are given permission to go to Japan, but only if they have a good cover story, and don't reveal the Arpeggio's. In late June, an estimated 20,000 Japanese are transported to GARA controlled area's. The Japanese government notices, but does nothing to prevent them from leaving._

 _Small shrines to the Shinto Gods are constructed in some places in the Arpeggio's._

 _1950\. Three Yamato class Battleships are constructed, and are named following Japanese naming rules: They are Yamamoto, Yukihime and Yamikaze. Together with six Kongo class Battlecruisers, 14 Fubuki class Destroyers, 8 resupply ships and two Essex class carriers, they form the 1st GAJA(German, American and Japanese Alliance) fleet. An estimated 2,500 Japanese serve in the fleet._

 _1953\. Klein Fields/Shields Mk. II are developed by Alvred Klein._

 _The Shinto Gods get an increased popularity in GAJA controlled territory._

 _Vertical missile launch systems are installed on Battleships and specialized Destroyers._

 _The GAJA spread out to new islands, colonizing another 20 small islands, 10 medium and 5 big ones. GAJA population number 11,499,000, with only this high numbers because of an indirect influence in the war._

 _GAJA(German, American and Japanese Alliance) naval strength in 1954. All crewmembers have drunk the nanites cocktail, essentially giving them extra help in that department with the CNCS.(Cross-Nanites Communication System.)_

 _1st GAJA fleet.(3 Yamato class Battleships, 6 Kongo Battlecruisers, 14 Fubuki class Destroyers, 2 Essex class Carriers and 8 Resupply ships.)_

 _2nd GAJA fleet.(2 Bismarck class Battleships, 6 Deutschland class Cruisers, 8 Fubuki class Destroyers, 15 AA Cruisers, 2 Essex class Carrier and 6 Resupply ships.)_

 _3rd GAJA fleet.(1 Bismarck class Battleship, 2 Tirpitz class Battleships, 20 Fubuki class Destroyers, 25 AA cruisers and 6 resupply ships.)_

 _1st/5th GAJA raiding fleets.(1 Deutschland Cruiser, 20 XIC U-boats, four XIV U-boats and two resupply ships.)_

 _6th/11th GAJA Escort Fleets.(4 Kongo class Battlecruisers, 12 Blitz class Cruisers, 6 Fubuki class Destroyers and the Merchant ships.)_

 _12th/17th GAJA patrol fleet.(2 Kongo class Battlecruisers, 2 Tirpitz class Battleships, 6 Deutschland Battleships, 10 modified AA cruisers and 1 Essex Carrier.)_

 _18th/20th GAJA assault fleet.(2 Yamato class, 4 Bismarck Battleships, 8 Kongo Battlecruisers modified for vertical missile launchers, 12 Blitz class Cruisers, 36 Type-32 Boarding Craft/Landings Barges.)_

 _21th/26th GAJA Carrier Fleet.(3 Essex class carriers, 2 Tirpitz Battleships and 10 Fletcher Destroyers modified for vertical missile systems. )_

 _GAJA armed forces strength in 1954._

 _5,000,000 fully trained troops armed with the scoped Gewehr 98K, the STG44, Panzerschrecks, scoped M14S rifles, L42A1 snipers, M2 Brownings and MG42's. They all have small scale power-armor.(Think the Marine armor from Halo 4.)_

 _There are 1,200 tanks per Arpeggio.(100 Panzer II(B), 300 Panzer III(B), 400 Panzer IV(B) and 700 Panzer V(B) tanks.)_

 _A total of 2,500 aircraft is present at all times.(600 FW 190's, 600 Spitfires, 1000 Hurricane fighters, 100 JU 87 STuKA Dive Bombers.)_

 _Arpeggio's: Blue, Green, Red, White, Yellow, Orange and Gray._

 _Naval Bases: Sakura, Fuuki, Kaze, Pearl Home, Einze Bootenkamp, Greater Pacific base, Wakakaze, Shinimaze and Base Kriegsmarine I._

 _Late 1958. Aircraft from the USS Essex(CV-9) spot Arpeggio White's defense fleet, and they report it to US command. The US president, Dwight D Eisenhower, fearing an Nazi-like nation orders the use of U-2 aircraft to scout for Holocaust signals. None are found, and diplomatic action begins. The GAJA are considered an independent nation, and a proposal to join NATO passes._

 _Discovery of GAJA._

 _GAJA joins NATO_

 _1960\. The GAJA military upgrades it troops with more modern weapons._

 _GAJA soldiers get replacement for ww2 equipment in the form of NATO weapons, like the FN FAL 50.61, the MAS-49, the AR-10, the FN MAG and the rheinmetall MG 3._

 _The GAJA government also buys weapons from the Soviet Union, like the AKM, RPK and the AK-47. Money is no issue because the GAJA use german Reichsmarks._

 _Mid 1960. GAJA ground forces sell 500 Panzer III(B) tanks. WW2 collectors and Museums jump to buy them. The total calculated value of the tanks(In pristine condition, no less!) was 96,130,000 dollar. Most of this would be used to buy other tanks.(NOTE: those prices come from World of Tanks: i couldn't find the cost for some of them.)_

 _Some 750 M26 Pershings were bought for 62,454,750 dollar and 10 M44 SPG's._

 _1961\. Panzer IV(B) and V(B) tanks are placed in reserve. The bought M26 Pershings are reclassified as the Panzer VII(B). A new light tank is built: the Spähpanzer Ru 251, designated Panzer I(C)._

 _GAJA ships receive a custom paintjob to distinguish them from their WW2 and modern era counterparts. A red, blue, white or yellow option is presented. Destroyers get yellow, Cruisers get blue, Battleships get white and Carriers get red. This comes at a price however. When using the 'special attack' and the Klein Field, the paint will glow in it's respective color._

 _This setback does not deter crews however, and a more powerful 'pulse' armament is placed on ships(With data salvaged from the Arctic Base) and a Mk. V Klein Field on all ships._

 _1962\. GAJA Essex Carrier Shokaku is sunk on accident by Indonesian ships. The GAJA begins a small scale buildup in military units. The Dutch receive critical info on Indonesian actions._

 _American pilots 'advice' South Vietnamese in counter-guerrilla tactics._

 _1968: Hue is attacked by Vietcong troops._

 _The 1st Joint Naval Exercise begins with GAJA and NATO ships. Carriers are reported ineffective on GAJA Battleships._

 _GAJA research committee begin research into military jets._

 _The STG68, an upgraded FN MAG, with better accuracy, a bit higher rate of fire, and two fire modes(Three round burst, fully automatic) is introduced._

 _1975: American troops evacuate from Vietnam with the help of the 21th Carrier Fleet._

 _The GAJA change their name to the NGAJP( Nation of Germanic, American and Japanese People.) A national park is opened with all sorts of flowers and other fauna found in the native countries from them spoken languages in all Arpeggio's._

 _The People's Library for Facts is opened in Arpeggio Blue and White._

 _1976: The NGAJP make the Treaty of Kishirama with Japan._

 _Three Kongo Battleships and seven Takao Class Cruisers reinforce the JMSDF.(Japanese Maritime Self Defense Fleet.) Most of the serving personnel is/or speaks Japanese._

 _France leaves NATO, BeNeLux form the EU(Economic Union) with NGJP, Denmark and Sweden._

 _1980: NGAJP Shinano, an new Hakuryu Carrier is launched. The Fletcher class is scheduled to be sold to Japan, America and Britain._

 _Ships with Mental Models are to receive a new designation to prevent confusion by allied ships._

 _The Challenger I, a NGAJP tank prototype passes tests, and enters production. It frightens NATO however with its close resemblance to the Nazi Tiger II._

 _Type VIIC U-boats are considered obsolete, and a new Type XXI is introduced. It runs silently, had eight torpedo tubes and two 20cm twin guns. The guns can be remote controlled by crew from within the submarine. The Subs are scheduled to be replaced in 1985._

 _1985\. The Berlin massacre begins. A massive flood of refugees begin from the eastern Border of Berlin, but 39% are cut down by USSR gunfire._

 _The NGAJP begins to use jets for military use. The J-16, with two 20mm miniguns on the tips of the wing and two pods containing 12 AIM-120 AMRAAM each, is the first jet to be used in the NAF,(Nation's Air Force) and with it's new design is revolutionary._

 _The Treaty of Kashime is signed. The NGAJP will assist Japan if it's under attack by an enemy._

 _The NGAJP leaves NATO, and joins the Pacific Union, that consists of Japan, Australia, New Guinea, Malaysia, Indonesia and another 34 smaller nations and islands._

 _1987: The USSR collapses, and the Warsaw Pact is in disarray. The Berlin Wall is broken down._

 _Kuromorimine High School for Tankery loans twenty Tiger I tanks and forty Panther tanks for the National Sensha-do tournament._

 _The Deutschland class return to NGAJP territory and serve as museum ships._

 _The Fubuki class return to NGAJP territory and serve as museum ships._

 _NGAJP Committee for Naval Ships design a new Cruiser-Destroyer hybrid, the Agami. Armed with 4x3 48cm cannons, 20x2 15cm cannons, 60 SAM systems and 120 VMSSASS units.(Vertical Missile Surface to Surface, Air and Sea System.)_

 _1990\. A minor earthquake destroys a small set of supernatural lines in the sea. A portal of some kind opens. A scouting drone checks the other side: nothing is there, and the drone is crushed by the high gravity. The portal closes after 2 hours._

 _2001\. The 9/11 attacks occur. The War on Terror begins._

 _Bioware and Bethesda Software Works unleash the trailer for Wolfenstein: The Old Blood._

 _2016\. YAMAHA Industries release VOCALOID V1, and already two months after it's release 630,000 people use it. VOCALOID V2 enters the spotlight on August 21th, and customers fall in love with Hatsune Miku, Kasane Teto and Akita Neru. Triple Baka reaches 1,150,000 hits on Youtube._

 _2017\. YAMAHA Industries introduce VOCALOID V3 and V4. Hatsune Miku's Senbonzakura, Kagamine Rin and Len's World Domination and GUMI's Invisible each reach 4 million views on Youtube._

 _Donald Trump wins the Presidential Vote of the US._

 _North Korea begins to experiment with ICBMs._

 _Wolfenstein: The New Order is released for Windows, PS4 and the Xbox 360 and ONE._

 _NJAGP Weapons Designers try to recreate the MachineGewehren 1960, and succeed with an experimental railgun system. The rifle is used for NGAJP SPECFOR(SPECial FORces.)._

 _World of Warships, the successor on World of Tanks, is released for the PC, PS4 and Xbox._

 _The english dubbed Anime Arpeggio of Blue Steel: ARS NOVA is launched on CrunchyRoll._

 _Terrorist Group IS begins a campaign in the Middle East._

 _NATO and Pacific Union response is swift: the Middle East is blockaded by the Pacific Union while NATO eliminate IS forces._

 _2018\. IS makes it's last stand: They are promptly killed by strategic airstrikes by US planes and Jets._

 _America builds the Mexican Wall, and there is global outrage at the action._

 _Typhoons strike the US coast._

 _NJAGP scientists recreate InstaCrete from Wolfenstein: The New Order, and all buildings are reinforced._

 _More than 1,983,700,000 copies off all VOCALOID branches are sold around the world. Vocaloid becomes Google's third most searched word._

 _2019: Present time..._

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything depicted in the fic: Google and Youtube are part of Google Inc, not me. Thank You for reading, and please leave a review.**


End file.
